marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Spider-Man: The Animated Series
The Amazing Spider-Man: The Animated Series (Also know as Amazing Spider-Man: The Animated Series, The Amazing Spider-Man, or TASM) is an web series created by Billy2009. The series take place after the 2012 film, The Amazing Spider-Man where its completely ignoring the events of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. While the series take elements from the film series, its also take elements from the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comic books, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, the Spidey comic books, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and The Spectacular Spider-Man. Characters Main Character * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson * Green Goblin (II)/New Goblin (Harry Osborn) * Aunt May Parker * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ben Urich * Phil Urich * Ned Leeds * Captain Jean DeWolff * Dr. Ashley Kafka * Debra Whitman * Agent Venom (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) * Liz Allen * Kenny "King" Kong * Randy Robertson * Sally Arvil * Glory Grant * Seymour O'Reilly * Max Modell * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Aunt Anna Watson * Richard Parker * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Allies * Villains * Green Goblin (I) (Norman Osborn) * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Scorcher (Steven Hudak) * Dr. Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Dr. Otto Octavius) * Lizard (Dr. Curt Connors) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Scorpion (MacDonald "Mac" Gargan) * Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Rhino (Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn") * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Venom (Eddie Brock, Jr.) * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * She-Venom (Ann Weying) * Scream (Donna Diego) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Hammerhead * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * Tombstone (Lonnie Thompson Lincoln) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Inner Demons * Calypso (Calypso Ezili) * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Speed Demon (James Sanders) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Overdrive * Living Brain * Stunner (Angelica Brancale) * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Looter (Norton G. Fester) * Slyde (Jalome Beacher) * Big Wheel (Jackson Weele) * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Spider-Slayer (Alistair Symthe) * Stegron (Dr. Vincent Stegron) * Jackal (Dr. Miles Warren) * Kaine Parker * Spidercide * Doppelganger * Montana (Jackson Brice) * Ox (Raymond Bloch) * Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) * Spot (Dr. Jonathan Ohnn) * Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) * Gibbon (Martin Blank) * White Rabbit (Dr. Lorina Dodson) * Hippo * Knockout (Elizabeth Rawson) * Whiplash (Leeann Foreman) * Mindblast (Danielle Forte) * Bloodlust (Beatta Dubiel) * Morbius (Michael Morbius) * Will o' the Wisp (Jackson Avrad) * Big Man (Frederick Foswell) * Crime Master (I) (Nick Lewis, Sr.) * Crime Master (II) (Nick Lewis, Jr.) * Professor Mendal Stormm * Mud-Thing * Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodirguez) * Black Tarantula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Man Mountain Marko (Michael Marko) * Styx (Jacob Eishorn) * Stone (Gerald Stone) * Shriek (Frances Louise Barrison) * Jack O'Lantern (Jason Philip Macendale, Jr.) * Vermin (Dr. Edward Whelan) * Ringer (Anthony Davis) * Hardshell (Leila Davis) * Coldheart (Kateri Deseronto) * Delilah * Answer (Aaron Nicholson) * Bloodshed (Wyndell Dichinson) * Chance (Nicholas Powell) Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 # The Wings of the Vulture: # The Eight Arms of Dr. Octopus: # Shocking: # Kraven the Hunter: # The Lizard's Returns: # The Horns of the Rhino: # Enter: Electro: # Spider-Man vs. the Beetle: # Spidery Meets the Green Goblin: # Sting of the Scorpion: # The Mysterious Mysterio: # Enforcement: # The Kingpin: # The Return of the Green Goblin: # Molten Rages: # The Law of the Jungle: # It's a Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot Day!: # Follow the White Rabbit: # Revealed (1): # The End of the Green Goblin (2): Season 2 # # The Chameleon: # Hydro: # Answered!: # The Scorpion and the Octopus: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 11 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * Category:Series Category:Web Series Category:Spider-Man Category:Billy2009